We Danced
by HSMfan2012
Summary: A sweet Troyella fic based off something that happened in my life... It's almost completly finished, just may add some flashbacks later if anyone cares to read them. Please read this, its got a lot of detailing, and it means a lot to me. Read & Review...
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes slowly opened and she quickly shut them again 'what the… ughhh' she thought as she threw a pillow over her head. The bright sun was blinding her when she opened her eyes. She heard her mom and dad moving around the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 9:45 A.M. Gabriella shook her head and tried to go back to sleep when she heard her name being called.

"Gabriella, Sweetheart, get up we have to go to the store and I have a hair appointment we have to go to first! We're leaving at 9:50 so get your butt up!" Gabriella sighed

"Im not going mom, go without me!" Gabriella said falling back into her warm, inviting blankets

"your going or your not going anywhere tonight!" that was her mom basically saying I don't want to go alone. Gabriella rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. 9:46. 'crap' She ran into her bathroom and got read in 4 minutes. She came out of the bathroom in jeans and a tee shirt, her hair pulled up in a messy bun and only a little bit of eye liner on, she obviously wasn't happy about being up.

"good morning hunny" her mom said as she kissed her forehead and smiled

"yeah,yeah,yeah im going to the car" Gabriella mumbled as she grabbed her book and walked to the car. The only reason she was up was because she had a part to go to that night and she was really excited. She had been stuck on one guy, her best friends older brother, for at least a year, and she finally told him she was over him. By no means was it true but she continued telling herself that she didn't like him, that she liked Cole, a guy on her bus, only because he liked her. She was trying so hard to move on, so hard to make things un-weird that she was lying to everyone around her. Truth was she was completely in love with him. She was excited about this party because she hoped to meet someone new, someone that was just as good, if not better than, Troy Bolton….

She laughed softly knowing it was impossible but she shrugged it off anyway. Troy would be at the party tonight because Taylor, the birthday girl, had an older brother that was good friends with Troy. She sighed, last week she would have been bouncing around SO happy at an opportunity to spend Saturday night with the infamous Troy Alexander Bolton, now she was just sad because she finnaly realized he would be too busy flirting with any and every girl around his age to pretend like she existed… It would just be one of those days where jealousy would flow through her like fire, and she'd have to sit by and watch, wishing she was that girl so.incredably.bad

**A/N: okay I don't know how you like it but im basing this off my life and something that happened to me… uhm I have the next chapter typed, don't know if im going to post it, just waiting to see what you think! So if you want me to continue tell me, I can have the next chapter up by this afternoon because im home sick today so…. Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was getting ready in her best friends bathroom before the party she had been looking forward to and dreading all week long. She couldn't wait to surprise Taylor and see her reaction. She laughed thinking about how clueless Taylor would be. "what are you laughing at Spaz?" Alexandra Bolton asked coming into her room and taking the straightener out of Gabriella's hand.

"Nothing, just thinking about how cute Sharpay and Zeke are going to look tonight…" Sharpay, one of Gabriellas other friends and Taylors older brother Zeke had been going out for about 9 months and were adorably sweet to each other.

"yeah they will be, too bad Jordan isn't coming…" Alex said thinking about her boyfriend

"Yeah that does stink, oh well guess you'll just have to put up with me all night…" Gabriella said rolling her eyes sarcastically

"You know that's not what I meant…" Alex said getting ticked off with Gabi for saying that

"I know, Sarcasm hunny, learn it, embrace it, GET OVER IT" Alex was about to say something sarcastic back when Mrs.Bolton called the girls downstairs to go to the party.

They grabbed their cell phones and their gifts for Taylor and climbed into the car. It didn't take them a minute to Taylor's house because she lived in the Bolton's subdivision. They said bye and hopped out of the car. They were greeted by a very VERY perky Sharpay and they we're led around to the back yard. They talked to Sharpay until Zeke came and asked her to do something so she skipped off. Gabriella and Alex started talking and laughing at the guys around the bonfire when a football came wizzing by their heads, they jumped out of the way and Troy laughed at Gabriella's reaction. That was the first time Gabi had realized he had stayed to hang out with them. She smiled and laughed and said something to him and randomly Alex started laughing "did you hear them Gabs? The guys that threw that football blamed it on Chad and said Don't throw stuff at the hot girls… You know we're on fire!" the girls laughed and high fived and Troy rolled his eyes.

Soon Taylor arrived and they all jumped out and said surprise. She was completely surprised so everything went perfectly, no secrets slipped or no untrustworthy friends. The party got started and the music got turned up. About an hour into the party Taylor's sister was flirting with Troy and it was really making Gabriella mad. She decided to make her mad because she had never been very nice to Gabriella. Gabi I grabbed Alex and sauntered up the stairs to Troy and Jessica. She walked over beside Troy and smiled at him " hey I haven't talked to you in a while, you ignoring me?" she said giving him the puppy dog eye. He laughed and said no and Gabi giggled and smiled at him. The wind started blowing and she hid behind Troy. She giggled at everything he said and took his hat which NO ONE touched and basically played a giggly slut which she WASN'T but it was really pissing Jessica off so it was worth it.

Gabriella finnaly got Troy away from Jessica and explained to him that she was trying to get her to back off and Troy thanked her. Gabi smiled and said no problem. After about two hours it was almost time for the party to be over. Since the Boltons lived so close and Gabriella was spending the night with them they decided to stay a little longer than the party lasted just to hang out with friends. Zeke put on a slow song for him and Sharpay to dance to. They started dancing and everyone awed and a few other people started slow dancing. Gabriella, Troy and Alex moved to the other side of the yard to the swing set to get out of the cute couples and just talk. When they got over there Alex turned to Gabriella "why don't you ask Troy to dance?"

Gabriella blushed and shook her head no "no way crazy psyco!"

"why…." Troy walked up and Alex took it upon herself to get them dancing "Troy will you dance with Gabi?"

"No" Gabriella said trying not to make Troy have to deny her again, she couldn't deal with him saying 'ew' or 'no way' so she just didn't get her hopes up. At the same time she said no he said something too, it took Gabi a second to realize what he had said…

"sure"

**A/N: good so far? I already have the next chapter, im waiting on some reviews to post it though! So review, review, review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex turned to Gabriella "why don't you ask Troy to dance?"_

_Gabriella blushed and shook her head no "no way crazy psyco!"_

_"why…." Troy walked up and Alex took it upon herself to get them dancing "Troy will you dance with Gabi?" _

"_No" Gabriella said trying not to make Troy have to deny her again, she couldn't deal with him saying 'ew' or 'no way' so she just didn't get her hopes up. At the same time she said no he said something too, it took Gabi a second to realize what he had said…_

"_sure"_

"wha… okay…" Gabi said shocked at his response. She got up off the swing and followed him to where all the others were slow dancing. It was a little weird but she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. She smiled at him and started moving to the music. Not much was said for a few minutes. Finally Troy chuckled softly and whispered in her ear "Jessica's glaring at you…"

Gabi looked and smiled "well my mission in life is complete then" he smiled at her and her heart melted. It was cold outside. Gabriella was wearing 2 hoodies and she still couldn't feel her fingers, but finally being this close to the one she loved she wouldn't move. The song ended and she reluctantly took a step back from him. Another slow song started and he kept his grip around her waist pulling her back to him. She smiled and re-wrapped her arms around her neck and continued swaying to the soft music. If you asked her what songs they had danced to she wouldn't be able to tell you. She was too lost in the fact that she could feel his breath on her neck, and that her head was leaning on his chest. She wasn't short for her grade but since he was 2 years older than her she finally was able to be the shorter of the two. His hands were on her waist and would occasionally slip lower than they probably should but he would always correct himself quickly. Gabriella would realize she was too close to him, worried that she was making him uncomfortable she would take a half step away and he would take a step forward making them closer than they were to begin with. They danced for 3 songs until neither of them could feel any part of their bodies at which point they went to stand by the fire. Taylor smiled at them and Gabriella blushed

"you two are so cute! You should be love bunnies!" Taylor said excitedly and Gabriella blushed and rolled her eyes avoiding Troy's gaze. They warmed up then decided to go back to the swings and Gabriella started talking to Alex and they walked to watch Sharpay and Zeke who were still dancing not paying attention to anything around them. Taylor's dad said something to Troy and then he pointed to Gabriella. A few seconds later Troy pulled Gabi away from her friends and they started dancing again. Gabriella saw the girl Troy told her he liked walking to the house and she looked up at him "you sure you don't mind Hilary seeing you dancing with me?" he shook his head no and she smiled and looked over his shoulder to Jessica walking towards them. 'If she says anything I swear…' Gabriella thought as Jessica walked on by and went into the house 'thank god' Gabriella thought and went back to being blissfully unaware of anything happening around her or to anyone else. She clung to him appreciating every moment she had because she knew as soon as this song, this party as over, they were going back to being friends, and only friends, so she appreciated everything she got.

**A/N: Okay short chapters! Sorry about that but im trying to stretch it out! One, MAYBE 2 more chapters if I stretch it out about what really happened to me, then it will be complete fiction, so help me out, be thinking about what you want and when I ask for ideas, send um in! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to say thank you so much to **GABBYxTROYx4xEVER**!! Most of my reviews are from **GABBYxTROYx4xEVER** and I love the input they are giving me! Thank you so much! And this did happen to me in real life but trust me my life is no fairytale, I just had one amazing night… -sigh- yeah, I didn't know this but my best friend took a picture of me and me Real life 'Troy' dancing so as soon as I can get it from her I will post it so you can see what this story is based off of, I want to thank you all SO much for reviews and I would LOVE some more reviews ASAP!**

The party ended at 10 and it wasn't until 10:30 that Alex, Gabi, and Troy decided to say goodbye. They decided to walk home since it wasn't that far. They had walked about half way and they were numb. For living in such a normally warm place it was really REALLY cold. Troy and Gabriella were walking close to each other trying to stay warm. Gabriella could NOT stop smiling and Alex was happy for her. After following after her brother for so long she finally got to be close to him.

They got home and got in their PJs. Alex and Gabriella laid down to watch a movie and Troy walked into the room. Gabriella tried to keep her eyes on the DVD player screen but it didn't work to well. She ended up looking up at him and he was smiling at her. She smiled then Alex kicked Troy out of her room.

The next day the Bolton's and Gabriella were going to see a movie. On the way to the theater the girls were talking about the party the night before. It was pretty common knowledge that Gabriella liked Troy and they all loved making fun of her for it. Alex just had to bring up the fact that Troy and Gabriella slow danced and everyone in the car started 'ooh'ing.

Alex's little brother started giving Troy a hard time about it. Gabriella was into the conversation with Alex and her parents but overheard Troy say "Come on man, it was just a friendly dance" and her heart fell. 'Friendly?' she thought to herself 'I thought it was so much more… maybe I was getting my hopes up too much, I mean he likes Nicole and Hilary who are in his grade, who am I kidding, Troy, me? Ha that's funny…' she said trying to talk herself out of crying which she wanted to do so, so badly.

That afternoon they got back to the Bolton's house. Gabriella called her parents to pick her up and went upstairs to get her stuff when her dad was outside. "Bye Alex, bye everyone else" she said as she gave Alex a hug. She stepped past Troy and looked up at him and he avoided her gaze. 'that's new…' she thought as she went home

That night before she fell to sleep Gabriella was thinking about everything that had happened and she realized…

Something was screwed up, that look Troy gave her that afternoon told her that, and she was dieing inside to know what was going on in his head. As she fell asleep all she could hear was him saying 'Friendly dance' over and over and over again in her head, It was like a broken record that she couldn't fix. It was killing her inside, he was a very confusing guy and only half of what he said could be taken at face value. Now she wondered if he meant that or… if he was lying. She sighed and turned over. About 4 o'clock in the morning she decided she HAD to get some sleep before school the next day. She sighed and buried her head in her pillow putting in her MP3 player trying to drown Troy's voice telling her they would never be anything more than friends with Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. She drifted to sleep only to be woken up by her alarm clock an hour and a half later.

She groaned and rolled over. She had been sick all weekend but ignored it, since it was Monday morning and she didn't feel like going to school she went into her parents room and told them she was sick. Her parents told her to go back to bed and she fell bad to sleep catching up on endless hours of sleep she had missed the night before trying to figure out the mystery that was Troy Alexander Bolton.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going to be updating this a lot more in the next few days. The story has had a lot of updates and I haven't had the time to write it up. Please please read and review. It would mean the world to me. I have 6 more chapters then this will be done forever. And they'll all be written ASAP I promise. So keep checking in. **

It had been months since Gabi and Troy danced at Taylor's party. Troy had gone from girlfriend to girlfriend, not one of them being Gabi, and Gabriella had dated around as well. It was late September and Gabriella had just broken up with a boyfriend who was very bad for her. Gabi, Sarah, and Alex decided to have a girls night and go to the county fair. Troy was gone with the football team to an away game and couldn't go to the fair with the girls. It was a long dramatic night full of Alex getting a new boyfriend; Gabi's recent ex all but attacking her behind a ride and getting chewed out, and Sarah being there through it all. They went back to Alex's house for a spend the night party with just the girls. As soon as they all got home Alex disappeared into her huge closet on the phone talking to her new boyfriend leaving Sarah and Gabi outside in her room. The downstairs door opened and Gabi's eyes lit up. Troy was home. He went into the kitchen, grabbed some food and threw his football clothes in the laundry room then ran up the stairs. He glanced in Alex's room and saw Gabi and stopped, took a step forward then stepped back and walked into the room and shut the door.

"Hey Gabs, you okay?" Troy asked.

"Not.. really. Shawn almost attacked me tonight because I dumped him.." she said still a little shooken up.

"WHAT? That son of a… damn. I wish I was there to take care of you" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Its okay, you're here now right?" She said giving him a small smile.

"Absolutly! You're all mine all night" he said laughing. Gabi couldn't help but grin and look Sarah.  
Troy, Gabi and Sarah goofed off and played around until Alex walked out of her closet and hung up the phone. She was tired and so was Sarah so those two climbed into bed and Gabi said she'd take the sleeping bag on the floor. Alex and Sarah fell asleep instantly and Gabi stayed up talking to Troy about anything and everything. It had been a long month since summer and they were just catching up on everything. From him starting his senior year, so the ups and down of her freshman year. She was laying in one direction with her head on a pillow and he was laying in the opposite direction with his head beside hers on the pillow both staring at the ceiling as they talked endlessly. She was playing with his hair the entire time they talked and he had a loose curl twirled around his finger that he occasionally played with when she'd start to get upset about something. They heard someone moving downstairs and looked at the clock. 6:05. no way. They HADN'T stayed up all night talking, had they? The Bolton's dad was up like he always was on a Saturday. Troy knew his dad would probably come check on the girls, and would flip out if he saw how Gabi and he we're laying right now, especially if he knew they stayed up all night when the other occupants of the room were asleep. He looked at Gabi, then slowly sat up and then stood up. He looked at her then at the door to sneak to his room before his dad came upstairs. As he started out the door he looked back and said "Goodnight Gabs.. Sweet Dreams" and he was gone. She was torn between just a 'sweet dreams' and how amazing the entire night had been. She dosed off with a smile on her face. Even though Alex and Sarah would have her up within an hour, it was worth being miserably exhausted all day, to have been with him one on one all night. Even if nothing happened. She loved Troy Bolton.

The next night Troy went to the fair with some of his football buddies. He bumped into Gabi's best guy friend Fred. Gabi had called Fred all excited earlier that day about the night before and Fred asked Troy if maybe there was something going on now. Troy laughed it off and said "Nah man, she's just a bud." And when Gabi heard that from Fred, once again, she was devastated because she was so close, yet so so far away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This is a super long chapter, it's the 6 I needed to post in one. I just finnaly had time to sit down and write them all down at once. Please please read and review. I'm planning on adding some more later, flashbacks and stuff. You'll understand why when you read. Just review if anyone cares to read the rest. By the way, in my RL, which this is based off of, I'm Gabi. Soo. Yeah, just know that when reading.**

It had been about a month since that September night when Troy and Gabi had talked all night, they were back to normal, well for them, where they were just friends. Gabi had met someone, and was very excited about this new guy in her life, so of course she asked the person she trusted most in her life for their opinion. Troy. She asked him if they knew each other, and they did because they both played football, so she got the dirt on him. Troy bashed him for hours, which shocked Gabi because she'd only heard amazing things about this new guy. She figured maybe Troy had a bad encounter with the guy and shrugged it off, she was truly happy when she was with this guy, Clay. After a football game everyone in the small town went to the local fast food restaurants for food after all the games because they were the only thing that was open. Alex, Gabi, and Troy pulled up to Zaxby's as Gabi texted her new guy to join them Troy sat down beside her in a two person booth that she was saving for her and Clay. Gabi laughed thinking he was just messing around and sat there and talked to them since they were basically best friends. Gabi saw the door open and squealed softly for only Alex, Troy and Gabi to hear as she got up to go greet her new.. boy. Whatever he was before boyfriend. Troy all but growled as she got up and was gone when she got back, Gabi shrugged it off because she was too thrilled to be hanging out with Clay. She smiled and giggled and turned into a giggle, love struck teenager for the rest of the time they were at the restaurant.

As they all left Gabi giggled and flirted and twirled her hair as she said goodbye to Clay, then when he left she walked over to the Bolton's car since she was spending the night with Alex. She walked over to Troy all happy and giggly still from her contact from Clay. She looked around and Alex was no where to be found, so she shrugged and leaned up against the car to talk to Troy. She smiled and asked if he'd had a good time, but before she got it out of her mouth he snapped something nasty about her new man, and slammed the car door as he got in. Troy had NEVER been so rude to her, ever. She was shocked and borderline hurt but very mad at him for not being happy she was so happy. She opened his car door with "What the hell is your problem?! I've sat by and watched you date a thousand WHORES who don't deserve a second look from you, and who treat you like shit, and I stood by and told you I was happy, I faked smiles and cried myself to sleep at night because I was never good enough for you, and you cant be nice enough to be decently happy for me the ONE time I find someone who may actually care about me?!" she all but yelled at him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her then looked back and turned on the car hitting the radio.

Gabi never cussed, never. Especially not at Troy. She was so mad she got in the back seat and slammed the door as Alex pranced in humming some upbeat song and asked how everyone's night was. Gabi and Troy mumbled something as they started the ride home. Gabi was still seething mad when they got to the Bolton's house, walked in the door and into the bathroom to take a shower before she headed up to Alex's room. There was no point in ruining Alex's night with this, because she had nothing left to say about it. She quickly took a shower and then put her PJ's on and headed upstairs to Alex's room. About half way up the stairs her phone started ringing. She looked down and clapped happily seeing it was Clay, answering it as she topped the stairs. "Clay!" She said smiling not paying attention as she ran into Troy. Troy glared as she said Clay's name so happily and she scowled as she turned going into Alex's room down the hall. She talked on the phone for about an hour, until drifting off to sleep. She still loved Troy, but it was times like this she just wanted to slap him. Hard.

A few weeks after the fight at Zaxby's Gabi and Troy still hadn't really talked. Gabi and Alex were slowly growing apart from the stresses of Freshmen year, and Gabi had nothing to say to Troy, she was happily with Clay, and if he wasn't okay with that, she didn't care. It was the day of the town Christmas parade and Sarah and Gabi went to Clay's house after school to hang out before the parade. It was shortly before they were leaving to go see the parade and Clay told the they needed to leave to get there on time, then realized as he got out the door that he left his keys in his room so he went back inside. Gabi was gushing about how amazing Clay was to Sarah as they got in the car when she saw Troy pull up in his truck. Clay's house was a major hang out place for most of the small town, but Troy didn't like Clay, so Gabi was skeptical. She got out of her boyfriends car and met Troy as he got out of the truck "WHERE'S BRANDON?" He yelled talking about a football player buddy of Troy and Clay that had been there shortly before. "He's not here.. He just left." Gabi answered calmly tapping her foot. "NO, HE'S HERE." Troy yelled again. "No Troy, He's not. He just left with some of his friends. Try calling him again." Gabi said trying to keep calm. "GABI WHERE IS HE?!" Troy yelled yet again. Gabi had enough of Troy yelling at her and snapped "Like heck if I know Troy, Call him, its what a telephones for, and you better think again before EVER yelling at me like that again in public, much less in my boyfriend's driveway. Now leave." She said low and coldly. Troy had never seen that much anger in Gabi's eyes. She still hadn't gotten over the fight after the football game and didn't appreciate him trying to yell at her in front of people she cared about and that cared about her. (Or so she thought at the time, but that's a completely different story. Just saying). Troy backed up and got back in his truck without another word and Gabi returned to the passenger's side of Clay's car about the time that Clay came out the door. She smiled brightly at Clay as Troy drove off, and spent the rest of the afternoon happily with her boyfriend ignoring the argument with Troy because it would only make her more angry as she thought about it.

It was only a few short weeks before Clay dumped Gabi. Over a text none the less. She was absolutely devastated. She had lost the one thing that meant something to her in her life. She cried and cried to the point of exhaustion and collapsing on the street when she was hanging out with her friends and a huge guy friend of hers having to catch her. She was absolutely miserable, and to top it off she'd lost Troy and Alex because of Clay, and their dislike of him. She had nothing left and it was making her miserable. She could only take so many nights at her 'friends' houses to distract her from the fact she'd lost clay until she had to go home. It was the first night she'd had to be alone since it had happened and she wasn't doing well. It was about 2 AM when she was still awake and needed someone to talk to. Her fingers quickly dialed the only number that came to mind. Troy. No matter how mad he was at her, or visa versa, he hated to see or hear her cry, and she knew he had her back. He answered the phone groggily and all she had to say was "I need you.." and he was up. "Do you want me to come over?" he asked without thinking. "I.. my parents would kill you.. just.. stay up with me?" she asked more pathetically than he'd ever heard her. She was so strong, and never showed emotion. The past week of being miserable and crying without control had killed her inside, and she just needed to cry to him. She talked and talked about everything she did wrong, and how amazing Clay was and how he didn't deserve such a suckky girlfriend. She went on and on until he finally said something "Gabi. I told you from the beginning, he's a jerk. He's a heartbreaking jerk that deserves so much less than you. You're amazing, and beautiful, and everything that any guy could ever want. I never like hearing you hurt, but especially not because of him. I know it hurts, but I promise you, if nothing else, you'll be better off from this." Gabi sat there silently, and then nodded though he couldn't hear it. "Thank you Troy. So much. You're the only one I believe." She said quietly "I'm sorry I kept you up, go to sleep, goodnight. I love you" she said hanging up the phone without another word.

It was a few days into Winter break, and only 4 days until Christmas. Alex, Gabi, Alex's Mom, and Troy went shopping for those few last gifts. While they were out Alex and Troy's mom got a phone call from Gabi's mother. She sounded panic and the next thing Gabi knew she was in a car on the way to the Hospital where her Grandfather had just been put in ICU. Gabi had lost her other grandfather just months before, and on the ride to the hospital she was trying not to cry, being very quiet instead. Alex was in the front seat with her mom, fairly upset because she was a part of Gabi's family, as Gabi was a part of hers, and Troy was in the back seat with Gabi. Troy and Gabi's mom was driving, and talking to keep them all preoccupied, they answered as necessary until Gabi couldn't keep herself from starting to cry softly from being worried about her Grandpa, she felt someone take her hand, and looked over to see Troy holding her hand tight and smiling softly at her. Alex, nor her mom, noticed the interaction in the backseat, but Gabi was completely relieved for the rest of the ride knowing no matter what, she had Troy by her side.

As they arrived at the hospital Alex got out to hug Gabi and tell her she'd be back when she could, she had an appointment that afternoon, and to tell Gabi's grandmother she was praying and she loved them. Gabi hugged Alex tight and tried not to cry. As she blinked a few times she focused on the back seat of the car, Troy smiling and laughing about something with his mom then turning his attention to Gabi and smiling softly and mouthing 'Everything's going to be okay, I promise'. Most people wouldn't have been able to understand him, but Gabi spoke fluent Troy Bolton and she just nodded and smiled softly as she pulled away from the long hug with Alex to walk into the hospital and find the masses of her family in the ICU waiting room.

The days dragged on, hours upon hours, phone call after phone call, Gabi had fallen into a trance being locked in the ICU waiting room for 3 days straight. Going on little to no sleep, and few contacts with the outside world, she was like a Zombie. She was laying on one of the couches when she heard the waiting room door open. She didn't think much of it until she heard Alex's happy voice saying "We come with Christmas Cookies you guys!!". Gabi got up and walked around the divider to see her best friend, their mom, and Troy. She smiled and hugged Alex, then , (Bolton's mother), and then Troy. Holding onto Troy a little tighter than the rest then turning around and talking to the group for the few minutes they were there on their way out of town for Christmas with their family. When they left Gabi was sad she was back in the momentous world of white coats and visitation hours, but that visit was all she needed to keep he going. Her best friend and the guy she was absolutely in love with, she had the best support system ever.

On Christmas morning at 8 AM the doctors frantically called Gabi's family into the ICU room that her grandfather was in, with his wife, 5 children, Grandkids, and other family there, She lost her Grandfather. Gabi left the room as soon as they pronounced him dead and said there was nothing to do. Sobbing more than she thought she could, and grabbed her phone, calling the first person she thought of, Alex. She stumbled over her words of 'I don't want to ruin your Christmas, but I need to talk to you' between the sobs and that's all Alex needed to know, she knew she had lost her grandfather and Alex told her family what had happened and went upstairs to talk Gabi down a little bit. They talked for about 15 minutes until Gabi told her to enjoy her Christmas enough for the both of them and tell her family she loved them, and hung up the phone to go be with her family.

The arrangements were for a days later, and Gabi was literally a Zombie by then. She had the visitation all day long, for 6 hours. She thought she was going insane having to fake the smiles and the 'How have you been's, Yes he was a great guy I was lucky to call him my grandpa, and I miss him a lot-s' time after time when her Grandfathers extended family and friends walked in. She met millions of people it felt like, none of which she remembered their name after walking off, and she was sitting in the corner when she unexpectedly looked up to see the Bolton family walk in the door, all of them. She instantly clung to Alex and started crying from the horrible day she'd had before they got there, then hugged , Then the Bolton's youngest son, then the father, then Troy. She clung to Troy longer than she had anyone that day, he was one of two people she didn't want to punch for hugging her. She was a horrible person when she lost someone close to her. She hugged all the people she had to, but if they hugged too long she'd freak out and have to have their hands off of her, and there were only one of two people normally that she wouldn't freak out from, and that she wanted to hug endlessly because they made everything better, one of those was her Grandpa's best friend, , and the other was of course, Troy. She hung onto Troy the entire time the Bolton's were there and he wasn't talking to someone eles. Before they left Gabi introduced him to all of her family, along with Alex. When the Bolton's left Gabi's uncle pulled her aside and said "You love him, that's obvious, tell him" Gabi shook her head sadly "I have" and she walked off. She was so glad she had Troy there that night, she wouldn't have made it through it without having him to cling to when things got bad, she started crying so much at one point Troy had to hug her tight and hold her up to keep her from collapsing to the floor. Gabi knew one thing, when her whole world was falling in, Troy Bolton was her rock. Always had been, always will be.

Before Gabi knew it May had come. Troy's Senior year had flown by without as much as a blink for his family, or Gabi. Gabi and Alex got in a huge fight, and although she wasn't a part of the family as much anymore, she still loved Troy with all her heart and cried the entire way through his graduation. She ran on the field after the graduation ended looking for her newest best friend, but ran into Troy first. She stopped suddenly and just hugged him. Tighter than she thought was possible, then looked up at him. "I'm SO proud of you. So proud. Congrats. You deserve it" she said smiling brightly at him and kissing his cheek before hugging him again then heard his sister Alex calling him "Go, find your family and get all of their hugs. But you're amazing, and I love you" she told him before disappearing into the mass of crowds looking for their various graduates.

Troy started College the next fall. He loved it where it was, although it was 3 hours away from home. Gabi was trying to keep her head above water with all the college classes she was taking her sophomore year of high school, and being an athletic trainer for their high school football team. She was always on the run, and IF she saw Troy on the weekends he was home it was a passing hug, an "I miss you so much! Lets get together really soon! Then it never happening.

Gabi had gotten very sick the last two weeks of her football season. She had been in and out of hospitals, doctors, and neurologists for her major headaches. She convinced her mom that she absolutely HAD to be at the last football team to support the team that had become family to her all season. Her mom begrudgingly agreed, and put her on pain meds to keep her okay, and went to the game. Gabi wasn't supposed to stand up much because she got dizzy but was too ancy to sit in one place because it was bothering her that she should have been on the field. She told her mom she was going to the bathroom, then Alex walked with her. Alex and Gabi had gotten closer again since their sophomore year had started and Gabi was glad. The girls got almost to the bathroom before Gabi saw Troy and all but ran over to hug him. She clung to him smiling "I've missed you SO much!" she smiled and talked to him for a while, and as she'd get dizzy Troy would wrap his arm around her to keep her standing up okay. She knew he was worried about her and it made her smile. Although she was dating a football player, no one could deny that she still got starry-eyed whenever Troy was around. People from her school were giving her nasty looks, and whispering because she was clinging to Troy. She knew it would get back around to her boyfriend, but she'd deal with that then. She was so glad he was home from college for the last game, and she just wanted to be with him even if it wasn't romantically.

As half time came around the team came off the field and Gabi's fellow Athletic Trainers got their 20 minute break. Gabi went over and caught up with Sarah and they walked around for a bit, sitting down as Gabi needed it. She was dizzy from the migraines as well as the pain medication her mom had her on. They passed Troy's group of Football Players that graduated and Sarah stopped to talk to them. They were being jerks to Sarah, and so Gabi's pain medicated self came to her side yelling at all of them for being jerks. Troy turned on his 'I'm near my jock friends so I'm going to be a jerk' mode and laughingly joked to the guys "Watch this, Gabs wont yell at me, she's in love with me!" as he messed with her. She was shocked and horrified she was a running joke with him, and the pain meds didn't help his situation. "TROY! How dare you! I hate the way you do this! You're such a good guy when you're not around your friends. No, I'm NOT in love with this Troy, I'm in love with the one who spent the first half of this game holding me up and making sure I was okay every 5 seconds. Don't you ever DARE joke about me like that, you're such a fake Troy Bolton, a FAKE!" she yelled tears running down her face. His friends coughed uncomfortably and then said "dude.. you know, she's right.." he got mad and left the group and instantly Gabi felt horrible. She sighed running her fingers through her hair and followed him.

"Troy, wait." He kept walking and she sighed sitting down on a bench getting extremely dizzy. The team went back on the field so Sarah had to go and left Gabi on the bench alone. She sighed and saw Alex pass her. "Ali.. please tell your brother I'm so sorry, and I need to talk to him when you see him?" she nodded skeptically and walked off to go find her brother. Before long Troy passed Gabi and she stood up. "Troy.. I.. I didn't mean to call you out like that, I was just frustrated and hurt. You know I'd never mean to do that to you.. I do love you.." she said quietly. He pulled her into a hug "I know Gabs, and I'm sorry for being an ass." She hugged him tight and just like that their fight was over. She was glad he didn't stay angry with her. Then again he never did. He was her Troy, she was his Gabi. Always.

Two weeks after the last football game of the season Gabi was up all night typing a paper. She had procrastinated until the night before it was due, and was stressed and unhappy. She had facebook up, only for the help from other classmates when she got an IM from Troy. He NEVER IMed her first. She talked to him quickly, and made plans for that weekend, then stopped responding because she had too much work to do. She worked late into Tuesday night and Wednesday morning. She went to school that day, paper in hand, and running on 2 hours of sleep maximum. As soon as the day was over she went home and passed out. About 7 o'clock she got a text that woke her up from a classmate that simply said "I know you and Alex aren't that close anymore, but call her, she needs you." She looked confused at the phone and responded "What's wrong?" The person answered "Troy got in a wreck…" Gabi freaked out "No, god no, what happened?! Is he okay!?" she got a quick response of "No Gabs… he.. he didn't make it" she burst into tears, got out of bed and went to her mom and mumbled it out. Her mom instantly got her into the car and drove to the Bolton's house. The mass of cars there told them it wasn't just a cruel joke. Gabi jumped out of the car and walked up to the porch leaving her mom to walk up at her own pace. She had tears streaming down her face as she saw his two closest friends Brandon and Ryan. She shook her head as she walked up and Brandon pulled her into a bone crushing hug and she hugged him and started sobbing clinging to him. She held onto Brandon for what felt like a few minutes but ended up being about an hour, then shook her head and softly stepped away. "I.. I need to go see .." Brandon nodded and let her go inside. She politely nodded as she passed the friends and family members getting to Troy's parents. She hugged them both tightly and saw her mom sitting at the table with them. This was unbelievable. She didn't hear a word that was being said in the busy room, she was in her own little world of disbelief. As they left Gabi cried the entire way home, then called her friend Sarah that didn't know Troy as well. Sarah invited Gabi over even though it was a school night knowing Gabi didn't need to be alone. Gabi went over and faked the smiles and happiness with Sarah's family. She wasn't allowing it to set in. About midnight Sarah fell asleep, and Gabi remained up, texting her closest guy friend and crying until 6 o'clock in the morning, she fell asleep for about an hour, then woke up with out any problems to get ready for school. Sweat pants, hair tied, in the car. Didn't take her long to prepare physically for this day, but mentally was a whole other story. She got to school for about 10 minutes before the hugs and "I'm so sorry.." comments started before she lost it and had to go home. She called her sister, and sat in the office crying her eyes out talking to counselor after counselor, not one of them doing anything productive for her. The head football coach walked in and saw Gabi and walked over to her "Are you doing okay?" he asked without much hope of a positive answer. She shook her head softly and he pulled her into a hug and she sobbed hugging him tight. The Coach understood, Troy was one of his guys, he was upset too, and it wasn't until she felt his tears hitting her head that she realized that he was truly loved by everyone. She pulled away from the hug and he instantly wiped his tears and went back to his hard ass mode nodding and telling Gabi that everything would be okay, he was in a better place. She nodded and then he smiled softly at her. Gabi loved being one of his girls, it meant she had the best support system ever. Gabi sat down as he left the office and started crying more. As her sister got there she shook it off, and cried softly as she got home, where she went for a walk and for 3 hours walked up and down the streets of her town crying her eyes out. She couldn't accept it. No, not her Troy. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. She talked to him two days ago! She ignored him! She had to make it up to him this weekend! No, not her Troy. Not the one she loved more than life. No.. not Troy.


End file.
